sakifandomcom-20200214-history
Saki Love-jong
This book is mainly a mahjong guide, a rule book. As in the Saki wikia there is already info on how to play, there's no point in repeat it. The book gives also info on some characters of the prefectural arc. This book has chapters centered in different parts of the game, as items needed, basic concepts, rules, Yaku, and all other info needed or useful to play japanese mahjong. Each chapter, except for the chapter zero, has a mini-novel as a start and as an end. The main character of each fragment is Maho Yumeno, Nodoka´s friend. She´s in a quest to find her own special skill. First she´ll visit Kiyosumi, then Ryuumonbuchi, Kazekoshi and Tsuruga schools. The last two stops are the Rooftop Café, and Kiyosumi School, again. Kiyosumi Chapter Maho reaches the Kiyosumi School shaking so much her ribbon shakes too. Maho is amazed and nervous being in Kiyosumi with Nodoka, who guide her through the place to the old school building and it’s mahjong club, while chatting all the way. They reach the old building. Maho thought it was like a hidden house just for the club as there was nothing more than the mahjong club there. Maho wonders why Nodoka choose to go to Kiyosumi as she could’ve gone to Kazekoshi or Ryuumonbuchi, but choose Kiyosumi. Maybe it was because Yuuki said that Kiyosumi had tacos in the cafeteria and Nodoka just tagged along… Maho enters the club’s spacious room. The room has a mahjong automatic table in use by three girls and one guy. Just before, she heard some kind of incantation. Maho understood that uknown girl won, but she didn’t know that Rinshan Kaihou was a yaku. Maho hears her name is Saki Miyanaga, and she realizes that Nodoka already talked about her. Nodoka companion and the short dark haired girl look each other, and then Yuuki shouts that is cool to see Maho again. Nodoka tries to introduce Maho to the members of the club while the young girl is still amazed by the Rinshan Kaihou. As our protagonist asks what that yaku is, Mako answers the question. Hisa realizes Maho is almost a complete newbie, but she gives her a form to join Kiyosumi mahjong club in the future. They train her about the lowest value Yaku, those with the value of 1 Han, and play mahjong with her. Of course, she was defeated the moment she got negative score. But Maho will never give up until she become a competent player and finds her own special skill. She will continue her journey visiting other schools. Also she learnt Nodoka is really happy there, which made her happy too. Ryuumonbuchi Chapter After Kiyosumi School, Maho goes to Ryuumonbuchi, but the place is so big, she gets lost. Ryuumonbuchi is the school that won the prefecturals the year before. Maho happiness and honesty is her best point, so she asks the students where the mahjong club is. At the same time, while playing Hajime sees her through the window, and points that out to Touka. Both players look through the window and cannot recognize that young girl. Tomoki and Jun, puzzled, look at her too. Nobody knows her. Jun wonder if she is her fan or something, which Touka denies with a chuckle. Touka says they’re so awesome they deserve the attention they get. But also, she says they should leave that girl and resume the game. With bold moves she obtain a tsumo win. The blonde girl goes to the window and wonders where that girl wants to go. A girl with a rabbit shaped headband calls Maho out. After a misunderstanding with Koromo’s name, Maho find her way to the club. By surprise, grasping Maho’s hand, Koromo runs through the school to the Mahjong club. When they enter the mahjong club, Maho explain Touka why she is there, to find her special ability. Touka says she cannot help, nor any club member. The blonde Oujo-sama realizes Maho goes to the same junior high as Nodoka Haramura went and asks her if she does know Nodoka. Of course Maho knows her! Maho tells them Nodoka and her friends taught her about the basics and the 1 Han Yaku. Touka decides she and her group will teach Maho the 2 Han and 3 Han Yaku. After the lessons, everybody say goodbye. -Sometimes like a weak dog showing their teeth, sometimes like a warrior with a drawn katana, are you like this? - Koromo asks. Maho do not understand it, and Koromo mocks her. Maho gets angry but she regain her calmness when she realize koromo doesn´t mean harm, it´s just a lesson. In the end Koromo asks Maho what’s her objective. This time, Maho wasn’t sure; she was unable to answer, even knowing her answer: A special skill. Category:Media Category:Fiction Category:Mahjong